The Art of Drowning
by Vedra77
Summary: Gray acostumbraba a aguantar la respiración para controlarse en los momentos críticos, lleno de miedo o ira. Hasta que llegó a un punto en su vida en la que respiraba menos y se ahogaba más.Poco a poco va perdiendo la batalla contra sí mismo, convirtiendo la asfixia en arte, y usando sus recuerdos como nudo para su garganta. Y Natsu no está para salvarlo. Natray (NatsuGray) OneShot


_**Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos son de H. Mashima**_

 _..._

 **One Shot**

 **The Art of Drowning**

...

" _ **Este es el final.**_ _ **Aguanta la respiración y cuenta hasta diez… siente la tierra moverse, y después… escucha mi corazón romperse, otra vez" (Adele)**_

 _..._

 _Gray acostumbraba a aguantar la respiración para controlarse en los momentos críticos, lleno de miedo o ira. Hasta que llegó a un punto en su vida en la que respiraba menos y se ahogaba más._

 _Poco a poco va perdiendo la batalla contra sí mismo, convirtiendo la asfixia en arte, y usando sus recuerdos como nudo para su garganta._

 _Y Natsu no está para salvarlo._

 **Natray – Natsu x Gray – Natray**

 **(Post - Tártaros)**

 **1**

Cuando era un niño, su madre le había dado un bonito consejo, y desde entonces Gray lo seguía a rajatabla.

" _Cuando tengas miedo o estés enojado, contén la respiración y cuenta hasta diez"_

Siempre había funcionado.

Cuando observó a Deliora atacando su cuidad, cuando vio a sus padres morir frente a sus ojos, apretó con fuerza los labios y se negó a respirar, mientras en su cabeza se repetían, en ecos temblorosos y hundidos en el llanto, números vacíos que se apagaron cuando se desmayó.

Cuando se unió a Fairy Tail, después de la muerte de Ur, Gray llegó a preguntarse cómo no había muerto de asfixia. Su límite se había expandido hasta los tres minutos. Pero ya no se molestaba en contar. Los mareos le hacían perder el ritmo. Solo lo hacía a veces, cuando se enojaba por tonterías (como cuando alguien le robaba su ropa para esconderla en algún lado donde él no llegara a alcanzarla, como arriba de algún armario), o se sentía miserable (como en todos los aniversarios de la muerte de su maestra).

Cuando vio a Lisanna y Natsu tomados de la mano, Gray descubrió que su nuevo límite eran cinco minutos. Quizá se debía a la magia en general, que hacía de todos magos físicamente más resistentes, o a su magia de hielo, que le obligaba a estar en temperaturas imposibles para una persona normal, exigiéndole a su corazón que bombeara mucho más despacio y que sus células requirieran menos oxígeno para funcionar. Tal vez eran las dos cosas. Pero no importaba realmente, mientras él se quedaba en la distancia lamentando no ser una chica para poder acercarse a Natsu, o al menos tener una oportunidad para llevarse bien con el dragonslayer.

Cuando Lucy llegó al gremio, y observó a Natsu sonriéndole como lo hacía con la ya fallecida Lisanna, rompió su récord y aguantó ocho minutos. Incluso aprendió que si se hundía en el agua, su corazón latía aún más despacio y extendía su límite a los diez minutos.

Cuando se reencontró con Lyon y Deliora, cuando observó el hielo de Ur derretirse y mezclarse con el mar, cuando sintió su cuerpo fundirse en hielo… supo que ya no volvería a respirar nunca más. La voz de Natsu, diciéndole que no muriera, le llegó como un grito lejano, muerto. Escuchó su voz, pero esta no llegó a su alma. El pasado ya había extendido sus garras ponzoñosas, y le había desgarrado el corazón. Sí, todos creían que él estaba bien. No estaba bien. Estaba mal. Todo estaba mal. Y Natsu solo empeoraba las cosas.

Cuando observó el edificio del gremio derrumbarse tras el ataque de Phantom Lord, mantuvo su pecho inmóvil durante quince minutos. Su casa, su hogar, su familia. E incluso sentía que era su culpa, por no luchar más. Por no proteger a quienes quería. Ya no merecía respirar.

Cuando descubrió que su mejor amigo se marchaba de Fairy Tail, sus pulmones resistieron dieciocho minutos sin oxígeno (tiempo que le tomó llegar hasta el departamento de Lucy Heartfilia). Y cuando se enteró que todo ese tiempo Loke había sido un Espíritu Celestial, y que ahora pertenecía a la Maga Estelar de Fairy Tail, consiguió veinte minutos. Lucy y Natsu. Lucy y Loke.

Cuando Erza fue llevaba a esa Torre Maldita por el psicópata de pelo azul, Gray realmente no necesitó esas burbujas de aire que Juvia les proveyó. Diez minutos no eran nada. Él tenía veintiuno como máximo. Y después de todo el asunto, llegó a los veintidós.

Cuando Laxus, al que había considerado su hermano mayor de pequeño, hizo que todos los miembros se pelearan entre ellos por una lucha sin sentido, Gray aprendió que podía aguantar aún más y llegó a los veinticinco minutos. Toda una hazaña.

Cuando acabó todo el asunto con Oración Seis, tuvo una larga charla con Lyon quien descubrió su "arte", y le prohibió volver a realizarlo. "Es peligroso, te haces daño a ti mismo, Gray. No es lo que Ur querría para ti". Se abstuvo de replicarle que dudosamente Ur esperaría algo de él tras haber sido el culpable de su muerte, pero se guardó las palabras. Igual, había hecho una promesa, y la cumpliría mientras pudiera. Edolas y los exámenes en Tenrou pasaron sin pena ni gloria (a pesar de su duro encuentro con Ultear, que profundizó las heridas que ya tenía). No había vuelto a contener la respiración. Claro, el corazón casi se le sale del pecho cuando descubrió que habían estado durmiendo en esa isla durante siete años. Pero estaba bien. Todo estaba bien. O eso quería creer.

Cuando fue derrotado por Rufus, rompió su promesa y contuvo la respiración durante veintiséis minutos. ¿Cómo había sido derrotado tan fácil, tan patéticamente? No merecía ser un miembro de Fairy Tail. No se merecía ser el "rival" de Natsu. No merecía nada. Especialmente después de haber sido incapaz de proteger a Ultear, perdiéndola al igual que toda la gente que le importaba. Los veintiséis minutos se hicieron veintisiete. Y cuando Natsu dejó caer su cabeza sobre el regazo de su rival, ganando unas traviesas miradas de Erza y Lucy, conocedoras de los sentimientos que el dragonslayer guardaba por su eterno rival, Gray simplemente observó el paisaje de la ventana, ignorando todo a su alrededor, y contando cada segundo que sus pulmones rechazaban el oxígeno tan necesario para la vida, prefiriendo ahogarse en dióxido de carbono y odio hacia si mismo.

Todo mejoró de una manera drástica cuando Natsu le pidió salir frente a todos los miembros del gremio, incluyendo Lisanna y Lucy quienes aplaudieron la escena, murmurando entre ellas un "Ya era hora". Todo llegó a un mejor punto cuando ambos consolidaron su relación. Todo fue un paraíso cuando Natsu le prometió que siempre estaría allí para él, llenando sus pulmones de aire puro y haciéndole creer que nunca más tendría que contener la respiración de nuevo. Debería haber sabido que siempre hay una calma antes de la tormenta. Que cuando todo marcha bien, es porque el infierno está a punto de desatarse.

Como si no fuera suficiente luchar contra su padre, creyendo que era Deliora al principio, y descubriendo toda la verdad al final, el gremio fue disuelto sin ninguna explicación ni tiempo para despedidas. Sumando al hecho de que Natsu desapareció sin más un día antes, sin siquiera decirle a donde iba…

Cuando Natsu no regresó después de dos meses, Gray se despidió de Lucy y se marchó al norte, conteniendo la respiración y contando los segundos que, lentos e inexorables, lo llevarían a su propia muerte. Ya no importaba. No importaba nada.

Su dolor se había vuelto arte. Y como buen artista, moriría por su obra.

Y allí, acurrucado en una esquina, contuvo la respiración contó hasta diez unas mil veces. Y ni aun cuando su cuerpo rogaba por aire, dejó de contener y contar.

Sus fuerzas se escaparon y sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, por la somnolencia. Pero no iba a dormirse. Ni cuando todo su mundo se volvió oscuridad. Ni cuando sintió un frío que nunca antes había sentido. Ni cuando supo que estaba por morir.

Llegó a los treinta minutos.

Y su alma se le escapó en la última exhalación que dio.

 **2**

Natsu pegó el grito al cielo cuando Lucy le comunicó que Fairy Tail había sido disuelto un día después de su partida. Por supuesto, la mujer rubia le dio una terrible paliza, especialmente por abandonar a Gray a su suerte. Pero Natsu estaba dispuesto a compensar el tiempo, ahora lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a su compañero. No iba a perder a Gray, al igual que había perdido a Igneel. Jamás. Sería fuerte, y lucharía.

Así que, junto a Lucy, partió hacia el norte, deseoso de poder ver nuevamente al mago de hielo, sin saber aún que era demasiado tarde.

Gray ya llevaba conteniendo la respiración más de nueve meses, dos semanas, tres días, quince horas y veinte minutos. Y no parecía que en un futuro próximo o lejano dejara de hacerlo.

 **...**

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR**

 **En primer lugar, si has leído hasta aquí... felicidades. Es un texto que escribí a las tres de la mañana después de tener una pesadilla donde me ahogaba, y fue algo así como una ayuda reconfortante para dormir nuevamente. Es un asco, lo sé. Pero me saqué las ganas de publicar algo en el fandom de FT. No intenten buscarle sentido a este pequeño fanfic, porque no lo hay.**

 **En segundo lugar... el récord actual lo tiene el señor Stig Severinsen, con 22 minutos. Pero claro, el hizo toda una preparación especial para ello. Yo me permití exagerar (Y MUCHO) en este fanfic. Nadie aguantaría media hora o algo así. Los mas expertos solo llegan a un poco más de diez minutos.**

 **Para mas información, este es el link: mundo / noticias / 2014 / 07 / 140716_vert_fut_cuanto_tiempo_podemos_aguantar_bajo_agua_lv (quiten espacios)**

 **No tenía muchas ganas de investigar a tan de madrugada, así que...**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
